The Dragon Soul
by NikoNikiLove
Summary: Just a normal girl who has lost her parents. She lives in a normal city and goes to a normal school yet her life is not that normal. After the death of her parents she decides to go to a dojo to learn judo. She meets her sensei who tells her of the magics in the world. She gains the power she never thought she would gain.
**_Hi guys this is my first fanfiction story i hope you like it. :) NikoNikiLove_**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Just a normal girl who has lost her parents. She lives in a normal city and goes to a normal school yet her life is not that normal. After the death of her parents she decides to go to a dojo to learn judo. She meets her sensei who tells her of the magics in the world. She gains the power she thought she would never gain. The Ninja Princess,The Dragon Soul and the Iris Woodlings everyone at school knows her as.**

* _Alarm clock_ *

"Ugh, another stupid day at school" Iris says with a frown on her face.

"Always the same old things, get up, get ready, get to school and talk to your theraphist" "like i actually need one" Iris says to herself. (they think i can not be trusted just because my parents are dead, it's very annoying sometimes)

* _later that morning*_

I walked into the class a bit late, the teacher was just about to get to my name. "Sorry miss i'm late" I said while the class was giving me the evil stare "Just go to your seat Iris, happily i'm in a good mood so you aren't going to get in trouble this time but be at school early tomorrow" the teacher said as i sat down. "Okay lets carry on with the register"the teacher continued.

"Pablo Molaka " "here"

"Finn Wallis" "here miss"

"Dylan Niostan" "sadly i'm here"

The teacher sighs "and finally,

Iris Woodlings" "yes here"

* _after class_ *

*Dylan runs after Iris trying to stop her from walking any further but fails* "Iris wait" Dylan shouts to the girl that is clearly trying to avoid him "ugh, fine what do you want Dylan" Iris said with irritation in her voice. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday" He says trying to keep his cool "Wait What!?" Iris says with surprise and suspense in her eyes."I'm not that dumb Dylan, I know this is another one of your jokes" "No its not" Dylan says with a smirk on his freckled face, "You know i will say no every time its a joke, and plus i can see Pablo and Finn hiding around the corner" Iris says blushing a little but then going back to normal. "Oh come on guys you can seriously do better" Dylan says disappointed" "Sorry Dylan we are bad at hiding" Pablo said with an annoyed voice and looking at Finn who was smirking." You guys should really try working together and maybe one day your joke will actually get me" Iris says sarcastically.

* _school bell rings_ *

" I better get going to math class I don't want to be late again" Iris says already walking away from the three boys who are trying to catch up but are too slow. " I guess we will see you at break-time" Finn shouts after the girl who was long gone.

* _End of school_ *

Iris goes to the locker room to get her stuff and sees the three boys waiting for her "What do you want from me i'm in a hurry"she says with a annoyed voice. "Stop trying to avoid us we just love you" Dylan says sarcastically making himself and the two others laugh, "You guys are jerks, now let me through"Iris says pushing her way through the boys, grabbing her things and running out the door, the boys try to grab her by the wrist but decide not to thinking of a different plan.

Iris gets on her blue scooter and drives her way through the city to get to her dojo. She finally makes it at half-past 4 getting a greeting from her sensei. "Sorry sensei this is not the best of my days, first i am late to school, second the three annoying boys I told you about try to stop me from getting out of school and now i'm late to your lesson" Iris says with sadness in her voice as if she was going to burst into tears, " oh, don't worry about it child, your here aren't you? It doesn't matter if you were late all that matters is that you made it here safely. Now let me tell you a story, _Once upon a time there was a large village set in the mountains around the ancient Temple of Souls. No one knew what kind of powers the temple sealed with in it, some people tried to gain the powers but they were too weak, others tried to force the temple to give them one of the souls but instead their soul was taken off then. But on day there was a young orphan girl walking by the temple and her interest brought her in, she was the chosen one, the Dragon Soul that everyone wanted to have but with great power comes great_ responsibility. And you have to learn that Iris because that orphan is you...

 _((sorry that it's this short but I first wanted to see if anyone liked it and then i would post the next chapter and try making it longer so please comment down bellow if you liked it and wanted to read more. Thanks, NikoNikiLove_

 _P.S sorry for the spelling if there is any spelling mistakes))_

 _Love yous xxx_


End file.
